Miyako no omoide Wiki
Welcome to Miyako no Omoide wiki This wiki is about the fanmade anime doujinshi called Miyako no Omoide it talks about the characters and the anime. This fanfiction anime has all the anime charaters that the author knows. Since the author watches more anime the more characters that is in the anime. the author also adds more characters in this anime (not actually the real anime characters but her own characters) Plot Miyako was a girl who had talent since she was born. She was a quiet , smart , kind and beautiful girl, she was also the "Princess of all mages" but she chose a normal life like how normal people live. She is also the Council President since middle school. when she was in her intermidiate level she was always chosen to be the Vice - President of Grade school and started becoming the president starting her middle school. The whole school respects her because of her loyalty and kindness. She also dislikes being called Princess she is the first strongest mage but she's not the only first mage. Miyako has 3 brothers and one sister. Miyako lost her twin brother in the age of 13 and left her "other" Siblings alone for them to be safe and not remember the bad memories that they saw. Miyako's "other" siblings are the female Protagonist of each series that is below in some of the series her sibling is the male Protagonist. List of anime/manga which is added in the fanmade anime Acchi Kocchi '' ''Amnesia '' Sket Dance 181405_501150339951156_533999056_n.jpg Code Geass ''Kuroko no Basuke Hakuoki Sword Art Online Hataraku Maou-sama Shingeki no Kyojin Kaichou wa maid-sama Gintama Shakugan no Shana Toradora One piece BLEACH Full metal alchemist Soul Eater Tonari no kaibutsu-kun Uta no prince-sama CLANNAD Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream SOLA Maburahou Yosuga no sora Chobits '' ''Hoshizora e kakaru hashi Sankarea Yuru Yuri Fortune Arterial Kirarin Revolutiion Hayate no Gotoku Rozen Maiden Myself ; Yourself Persona 3 Persona 4 Mermaid Melody Cardcaptor Sakura Special A Danshi kokousei no nichijou Hyouka Chihayafuru Negima Naruto Chuunibyo demo koi ga shitai Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo? Sakurasou no pet na kanojo Hidan no Aria Inu X Boku SS Date A Live K - project Love Love Idol School Project Kuroshitsuji Kodomo no Omocha Kimi ni Todoke K-ON! Ouran Highschool Host club Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi Junjou Romantica Nichijou Tamako Market Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi Haiyore! Nyaruko-san Cardcaptor Sakura Inuyasha Tsubasa Chronicle 'Tari Tari' To aru kagaku no railgun To aru majutsu no index Koi to senkyo to chocolate Bokura ga Ita Kiss X Sis AnoHana Shugo Chara SHUFFLE! Full Moon wo sagashite Ginban Kaleidoscope Daa! Daa! Daa! Durarara Little Busters The world God only knows Love Hina Last Game Hiyokoi A dark rabbit has seven lives Taiyou no Ie '' ''Kimi ni Happiness Zettai Kareshi Lucky Star Lovely Complex Special A Fairy Tail Accel World Kotoura-san Kodomo no omocha Guilty Crown Angel Beats Galaxy Angels Gakuen Alice '' ''Gakuen Heaven Zero no tsukaima Vampire Knight Highschool of the dead Air Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Inukami Mamoru-kun ni Megami ni Shukufuku wo! Mamotte! Lollipop Maoyuu mao Yuusha Death note Hayate no Gotoku Kuroshitsuji Baka to test to shoukanjuu Baby , Please Kill me Minami-ke Kamichama Karin Chibi Vampire Cuticle Detective Inaba D.C Da Capo D.Gray man Mishounen Produce Dusk Maiden of Amnesia REBORN! Kaze no Stigma Yamato nadeshiko shichi henge Akane iro somaru saka Ao no Exorcist '' ''Fairy Tail Another Mirai nikki Magical Nanoha Strikers Kore wa Zombie desu ka? Romeo and Juliet Danganropa Main Characters Miyako Minami (ミナミ宮古 Minami Miyako ) Mikoto Minami (ミナミ黒子 Minami Mikoto) Ino Tsukishima (月島イノ Tsukishima Ino ) Hiroki Matsuda (松田弘樹 Matsuda Hiroki) Chigusa Amano (天野千草 Amano Chigusa) Yosuke Amano (天野陽介 Amano Yosuke) Tsumiki Sakurano (桜野つみき'' Sakurano Tsumiki'') Yoru Izumi (泉の夜 Izumi Yoru) Tsukasa Hideaki (英明つかさ Hideaki Tsukasa) Mitsuba Kasugano (春日野ミツバ Kasugano Mitsuba) Kazune Hirukawa (蛭川和音 Hirukawa Kazune) Haru Sohma (相馬春 Soma Haru) Kotarou Aihara (相原小太郎 Aihara Kotarou) Kagura Somaru (染まる神楽'' Somaru Kagura)'